Castiel My Angel
by nukagirl
Summary: Dean was just about to go to bed when Castiel arrived in the motel room, bloodied and near unconcious. They eyes locked briefly before Castiel fell forward and Dean rushed to catch him. One-shot Dean/Castiel.


Dean had just been about to go to bed when Castiel appeared in the motel room, bloodied and near unconscious. How he had managed to summon up enough angel mojo to teleport was a mystery to Dean.

They had been chatting just hours before about the upcoming apocalypse when Castiel had just got all serious and grave; more so than usual anyway. He had disappeared without a word, leaving a very pissed off Dean.

The hunter had waited up until 3am before deciding that the Angel had done another one of his disappearing acts and to just go to bed because he wasn't coming back anytime soon.

So Dean had just got out of the shower and was wearing just his sweat bottoms when Castiel had reappeared.

Dean had jumped in surprise, cursing the Angel once again for giving him a heart attack. But the curse was lost in his throat as he noticed the red soaking the front of Castiel's shirt and the trail of blood making its way down his face from his hair line. They locked eyes for a brief second before Castiel's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell forward.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, panic claiming him as he stepped forward quickly to catch the smaller man. The Angel felt cold and Dean quickly noticed how pale he looked. His breathing was shallow and he was bleeding heavily.

"Cas," Dean said again, looking at him and praying that the Angel would heal himself and be fine like the rest of the time.

But he didn't.

Dean carefully placed Castiel onto the bed and gently took off his long trench coat and his black suit jacket, both of which were covered in blood. Dean felt his heart quicken as he undid the blue tie and opened up the now red shirt. There was a long gash across Castiel's chest, deep and oozing with blood.

"Damn it," Dean mumbled, getting up and rushing to the bathroom to get some towels.

What could cause such a wound on an Angel? Dean wondered as he gathered up as many towels as possible. Angels could heal instantly, so why hadn't he this time?

Castiel whimpered as Dean pressed a towel tightly against the cut. Dean's heart nearly broke from hearing such pain from the Angel. His Angel. He silently vowed to hunt down whoever did this and kill them. No one was allowed to hurt his Angel.

"Dean?" Castiel whispered and Dean looked up to meet blue eyes dulled with pain.

"What happened?" Dean asked, "Why are you so hurt?"

"There was a battle," Castiel answered, his usual strong voice small and slightly broken up by the pain, "Some of the angels betrayed me."

"Angels did this?" Dean asked, feeling tears come to his eyes as he watched Castiel wince and seeing the hunting look in his eyes.

"Yes, they used an Angel blade," Castiel answered.

"I am going to get the first aid kit from the impala," Dean told him, "I'll be one second but you need to keep pressing down on the towel."

Castiel just nodded, moving his hands to the now red towel and winced again as the pressure changed. Dean ran outside, not caring that he had no t-shirt on, and rushed to the boot of the impala. He grabbed the first aid kit without hesitation, not caring that the blood from his hands got onto his beloved car, and then ran back to the room.

Castiel now had his eyes shut and Dean shook him. Pained blue eyes opened to look up at him,

"You shouldn't sleep, you have a head injury," Dean told him.

"I am still an Angel, Dean," Castiel told him, "My wounds will heal, they will just take slightly longer."

"Well, humour me," Dean said, lifting up the towel to look at the cut. It was a clean slash but it looked quite deep. He got a flannel and poured some vodka on it. He then dubbed it over the wound.

Castiel cried out as the alcohol got into the cut. His fist clutched the sheet underneath him and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sorry," Dean said, feeling guilty for causing him pain, "I'm just cleaning it."

Castiel nodded, reopening his eyes to watch as Dean tied some floss to a needle.

"I'm just going to stitch you up," Dean told him. Castile didn't take his eyes off Dean as the hunter carefully stitched the Angel up. He winced a few times but said nothing.

"Done," Dean said once he had finished. He looked back to Castiel and noticed how pale he was.

"Thank you," Castiel said, his voice still laced with pain.

"You would do the same for me," Dean told him, "Well, you would actually heal me but I don't have that ability so you will just have to cope with my crappy stitching skills."

Castiel smiled at that. Well, he smiled his Castiel smile which was hard to spot. His eyes softened slightly and the corners of his mouth upturned just a little bit. But Dean knew the rare smile and it made him smile.

Dean quickly cleaned up the blood on the Angel's torso, blushing just slightly at the feel of his toned body. Dean knew that this wasn't Castiel's real form, but the vessel Jimmy's body, but Dean couldn't help but feel attracted to him. The stunning blue eyes and the voice that felt like honey, and the silly trench coat that Castiel never took off. His ability to be the most powerful being Dean had ever seen one second and then sporting that adorable confused look the next.

Dean had been attracted to the Angel ever since Castiel had first forgotten about personal space that night in Bobby's kitchen. Even though Castiel had been threatening him, Dean couldn't help but think how gorgeous he was and how tempting his lips had looked.

Dean shook these thoughts from his head as he looked down at Castiel, whose eyes were shut again.

"Cas," Dean said quietly, gently shaking the Angel awake. Castiel actually groaned in protest as he opened his eyes. Dean thought he would look adorable if it wasn't for the blood covering his face.

"Do you think you can sit up so I can look at your head?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded before slowly easing himself up using his hands. He winced as he moved his cut but said nothing. He was shaking slightly and Dean moved closer so he could lean against him.

Dean moved his hand to Castiel's cheek and gently moved his head so he could look at his wound. There was a small gash on Castiel's head but it didn't look that deep and it wasn't bleeding anymore.

Dean kept his hand on Castiel's cheek as he cleaned the cut, dubbing gently with a damp flannel. Castiel moved his hand to Dean's chest, placing it there as if to steady himself. Dean moved Castiel's face so he was looking up at him. Castiel was wearing an expression that Dean couldn't quite place. He looked sad and his eyes were dull, but there was something else there.

Dean started wiping the dried blood of Castiel's face. As he did so, Castiel closed his eyes again and sighed softly. He leant into Dean's touch and the hunter felt his heart jump to his throat. They were so close that Dean could feel Castiel's breath on his cheek.

Dean put the cloth down once all the blood was gone and all that was left was Castiel's too pale skin. The Angel leant forward once the cleaning was done and rested his head against Dean's bare chest. Dean's eyes softened as he felt Castiel's shaky breaths against his skin. He ran his fingers through Castiel's messy black locks, careful of the cut, and subconsciously kissed his forehead. He stilled as he did so, cursing himself for being so forward, but Castiel didn't say anything so Dean just rested his lips against the spot he had just kissed.

"Dean?" Castiel mumbled quietly.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked, looking down at him.

"Can I sleep now?" He asked. He sounded so tired and worn out that Dean couldn't say no. He helped put a clean t-shirt on the Angel and laid him down.

Castiel was asleep before his head even touched the pillow and Dean felt tears in his eyes again as he watched the Angel sleep. But he wasn't an Angel in that moment. He was a dark haired man who was injured and looked very small and vulnerable, and very, very human.

Dean knew it was stupid to feel so protectable over someone who could kill him by snapping his fingers, but he just couldn't help it. Castiel had become very important to him and seeing him like this hurt.

Dean shook the tears away and got himself busy by cleaning up the mess. He threw all of the bloodied towels and Castiel's clothes into the bathtub and then cleaned himself up. His hands were covered in red, sticky blood and there was some on his chest as well.

Once all the blood was gone, Dean went back to Castiel's side. He sat in a chair by the bed and watched over his Angel.

Fatigue got to him though and he soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Dean awoke to several hours later to someone touching his hair. He opened his eyes to find that he had fallen asleep bent over the bed with his head resting on Castiel's legs. He sat up, groaning slightly at his aching neck and back.<p>

Castiel was awake and watching Dean with those intense blue eyes. He looked slightly better, with some colour back in his cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked, rubbing his neck to try and get rid of the knots.

"Better," Castiel answered, looking at Dean with confused eyes, "Is your neck hurting?"

""Yeah, it's just from the way I was laying," Dean answered, "I'll be fine."

He found it amusing that Castiel was worried about him while he was lying there with a good part of his torso sliced in half.

"Why didn't you sleep in the bed?" Castiel asked, still looking confused. Dean grinned.

"Well, someone is taking up my bed," he answered.

"But there is enough room for you too," Castiel said, indicating to the large gap that was beside him.

Dean felt himself blush and damn-it because Dean Winchester doesn't blush. Nothing he had been doing lately was like Dean Winchester.

Blushing, day dreaming, smiling like an idiot anytime thoughts of Castiel came into his mind. The only thing stopping him from turning into a complete girl was that he wasn't writing his and Castiel's names in a heart, and he had nearly done that a few times.

"Nah...I'm ok," Dean told him.

"Please?" Castiel asked and he looked so broken that Dean couldn't say no. He sighed and stood up, walking around the bed and slipped into the covers and next to Castiel. It wasn't until Castiel's body heat radiated next to him that Dean realised how cold he was. He shivered slightly.

He closed his eyes, trying to forget that he was blushing and that he was lying next to a very attractive Angel. That said Angel did not help by moving closer and snaking an arm around his waist.

Dean's eyes opened and he looked at Castiel whose own eyes were wide and innocent, looking at Dean calmly.

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean asked.

"You're cold," Castiel answered simply, "This will warm you up."

"I'm fine," Dean told him, sighing slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?" Castiel asked, already moving away. Dean caught his hand as he pulled back.

"No," Dean whispered and then looked at their hands. Castiel watched as Dean pushed their palms together and entwined their fingers. They seemed to fit together perfectly, with Castiel's smaller hand fitting nicely in Dean's.

"Dean, are you crying?" Castiel asked and it was then that the hunter realised that a few tears had slipped through his normally solid barrier.

"No," he lied, going to wipe the tears away. Castiel beat him to it though. He carefully, as if he was scared to break Dean, touched his fingertips to Dean's cheek and traced the trail of moisture.

The touch was so feather light that it was barely there, but Dean still felt it and he sighed contently, closing his eyes.

"Why are you crying?"Castiel asked, curiously and also with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Because I was scared," Dean answered, his eyes still closed. It was easier to talk that way.

"Of what?" The Angel asked and Dean could feel his intense blue eyes on him. Dean opened his eyes to look into them. They looked so inhuman to him. He often thought that the blue eyes couldn't belong to the vessel Jimmy, but had to be Castiel's own eyes. No human had eyes that blue and beautiful. It was like staring into heaven itself.

"I thought you were going to die and I don't think I could stand to lose you," Dean answered, "Not you as well."

These blue eyes softened slightly.

"I am sorry I scared you, but I am not going to die yet," he said, "Look."

He lifted up his shirt to show the cut that was no longer there. The long gash that had run across the Angel's chest was now just a pick line.

Dean reached over and traced it, not quite believing that it was gone already.

"So...so you're ok?" He asked, still running his fingers over Castiel's chest.

"Yes, my powers are a bit weak but they'll be back to normal by tonight," the Angel replied.

Dean nodded, not saying anything. He had forced the tears to stop but he could still feel them lingering at the corner of his eyes.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, sounding hesitant. Dean nodded again, feeling Castiel's breath on his face. It tickled slightly.

"Can I kiss you?" Castiel asked. Dean eyes snapped up to his face. Castiel almost looked nervous.

"What?" Dean asked, confused and shocked.

"When you kissed me earlier it felt nice and comforting," Castiel explained, "I thought, since you're upset, that if I kissed you it would comfort you."

"I..." Dean said, feeling embarrassed. He had hoped that Castiel hadn't noticed that kiss earlier.

Castiel didn't seem to notice Dean's hesitation though, or rather ignored it. He leant forward and gently placed his lips against Dean's temple, in the same place that Dean had kissed Castiel earlier. Dean's breath hitched as he felt the soft, warm lips against his skin. He closed his eyes as he smelt the scent of his Angel.

He smelt like fresh air. The kind you only get in the middle of a meadow, in spring, when it had just rained.

Dean had never been one for nature; he liked being within 10 miles of a burger place at all times, but he would give up burgers and roll around naked in a meadow if it meant he could smell this all of the time.

Castiel leant back and Dean reopened his eyes. Green met blue. Dean felt overwhelmed with Castiel's blue eyes staring intensely at him, and his smell filling him up and his touch sending shivers through his body.

"It didn't work," Castiel said, sounding disappointed and reaching out to touch Dean's face again. There were tears sliding down his face again.

"Fuck," Dean cursed. He felt weak and pathetic. He was Dean Winchester. He shouldn't be crying over an Angel.

Despite that, Dean couldn't resist any longer. He had been waiting too long and had too many temptations. If this was wrong then they wouldn't have ended up lying in bed with each other anyway.

So Dean lent forward, closing the small gap between them, and pressed his lips to Castiel's.

The Angel didn't respond and Dean panicked, drawing back.

"Sorry," Dean muttered, moving away and going to move off the bed.

"No," Castiel said quietly, grabbing Dean's wrist and holding him in place. Dean didn't look at him as he felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He closed his eyes though as he felt warm lips press against his wrist.

"I am new to this," came Castiel's gruff, honey voice ghosting his skin, "I don't know what to do."

Dean looked up and was surprised to see Castiel looking back at him, his eyes sad and confused. He moved closer to the green eyed hunter, their sides pressing together.

"You...you want this?" Dean asked, not believing it. Castiel moved his hand down Dean's wrist and took his hand.

"I want you," he said simply.

Dean bit his lip, speechless for a second.

Why would someone as powerful and beautiful as Castiel want someone as weak and broken as Dean?

He didn't have time to think about it though as Castiel moved closer, invading his personal space. His breath tickled Dean's skin and he was so close that Dean could feel his dark eyelashes against his cheek. Dean turned his head, raising his hand to cup Castiel's cheek. He moved his lips over the Angel's and mumbled,

"Just follow my lead."

And with that their lips crushed together. Castiel responded this time, moving his lips in time with Dean's, and moving his hands around Dean's waist to touch his hip and back. Dean's other hand moved up Castiel's back and came to a rest on the back of his neck, fingers running through the black hair there.

Dean had kissed a lot of people before. All girls. Once had been an Angel, but an Angel without grace. A fallen Angel.

Never before had Dean kissed anything that wasn't human and never before had he kissed a guy.

But, despite the clumsiness and inexperience of Castiel, it was the best kiss that Dean had ever had.

Castiel's rough stubble rubbed his cheek and chin, and his hair felt so soft underneath his fingertips. Castiel's hands were exploring Dean's back and chest, earning a moan from the hunter as Castiel ran a finger over his nipple.

Castiel broke away, a worried look on his face.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No," Dean breathed, moving his arm down to wrap around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer.

"Do Angels feel pleasure?" Dean asked, running a hand underneath Castiel's shirt. He felt the Angel shiver and then a low moan escaped his mouth as Dean rubbed his thumb over his nipple.

"I'll take that as a yes," Dean smiled. He bent his head down and started kissing Castiel's neck, biting the skin gently.

"De...Dean!" Castiel moaned, arching his head up so more of his neck was exposed. Dean took full advantage of this, kissing and biting and sucking. The Angel squirmed under the touch. Dean forgot about his previous worries as he felt Castiel fall apart through his touch.

Dean pushed at the Angel's shoulders, making him lay down. Castiel hissed in pain though as Dean leant on top of him and Dean moved away, kneeling over Castiel on all fours. He looked down at Castiel, whose cheeks were flushed and he was breathing heavily. One hand was clutching his t-shirt tightly.

"I guess I am not fully healed yet," he breathed, looking up into Dean's worried eyes, "Sorry."

Dean smiled and then laid down next to him. He turned over to face the Angel. He was still breathing heavily and his eyes were closed.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Dean said, feeling worried now as he watched Castiel wince.

"No," Castiel said, turning his head to look at Dean. He had that rare smile and his eyes were shiny. He loosened his fist and reached over to take Dean's hand.

"It was...amazing," Castiel said, "I have never felt anything like that before."

Dean laughed, lacing his fingers with Castiel's.

"There is plenty more to experience," he said, bringing Castiel's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"When I am healed, maybe you could teach me some more," Castiel said and Dean had to laughed again with how serious he sounded. He hugged Castiel's arm to his chest and then stroked a few strands of hair that was sticking up on Castiel's head.

"You want more?" Dean asked, looking at the black hair instead of the blue eyes. He felt fingers on his cheeks and then Castiel was cupping his face.

"Of course," he answered, "I want to share everything with you, Dean Winchester."

It was hard to read Castiel, as he always seemed to wear the same expression. Dean had learnt to though. He had been around the Angel enough to develop this skill. So as he looked at Castiel and his solid features, Dean could see through the blue eyes that Castiel was being completely honest and he could also see the devotion that reflected in his own eyes.

Dean smiled at him, his hand resting on top of Castiel's black hair, his other arm still hugging Castiel's arm to his chest.

"Well, we have plenty of time," Dean said, "So sleep for now."

Castiel nodded, closing his eyes as he accepted the order. His hand relaxed, still on Dean's cheek.

Dean laughed silently as he felt Castiel fall asleep nearly instantly. He could feel his even breaths on his face.

"Goodnight." Dean whispered. He restrained himself from saying 'my Angel', feeling it was too much like a chick flick already. He thought it though.

Castiel. My Angel.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first Supernatural fanfic. It is set at the beginning of season 5 when Sam isn't hunting with Dean, so that explains his absence. I am English so that is why it has English spellings instead of American, so please don't complain about them. <strong>

**Please review. **


End file.
